


Burgers with You

by unloyalbish



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:27:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22129453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unloyalbish/pseuds/unloyalbish
Summary: Hansol  is dense, Seungkwan is in love, and Chan is in pain
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Boo Seungkwan/Lee Chan | Dino
Comments: 12
Kudos: 47





	Burgers with You

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this to ignore the fact that I still have work to do. Screw me.
> 
> Also, this is inspired by a mc donalds ad

Burgers with you

Seungkwan, Hansol, and Chan is a three-way deal. It's like a buy one get 2 for free kind of deal. There is no Chan without a Seungkwan and a Hansol on the side or vice versa. This is a fact since they were children. As neighbors, they grew up together, played together, went to school together. Though Chan is a year younger, they still clicked and that's what only matters. As years go by, it was inevitable that someone ends up falling for the other. That's what happened to Seungkwan with Hansol, and unfortunately, for Chan to Seungkwan. 

"Channie what should I do? Please help me?" They were now at the youngest bedroom, waiting for Hansol to arrive so they can start their weekend tradition of bingeing on cliché chick flicks while eating unhealthy amounts of junk foods. Seungkwan has been whining for almost an hour now about how breathtaking Hansol is and how screwed he is for him. It hurts but Chan is a good friend, a selfless friend and he will do anything to make the frown on Seungkwan's face go away.

So with a practiced roll of his eyes, and a tinge of real annoyance in his voice, he replied. "Hyung, just man up and confess to him." He deadpans, yet he doesn't know if his telling that to the older or to himself.

"Bu-but what if he doesn't feel the same way and feels disgusted about it. I don't want to destroy our friendship." Seungkwan stutters, his eyes were starting to get wet and Chan's heart broke at the sight.

"Hyung, we both know Hansol hyung is the chilliest dude that has ever grace this earth. And did you forget? He was the one who designed that obnoxious shirt we wore during your performance at the school intramurals. Ugh, just the thought of that shirt gives me shivers." It really does gives shivers to Chan. It was a shiver of madness for himself. Because as dense as a rock Hansol may be, the man still unconsciously found a way on how to make Seungkwan beam like a stop light. He can never forget how proud Hansol looked, with his "I love you Seungkwan" shirt, holding high up a cardboard sign that says "I love you Seungkwan! You're the best!" and how Seungkwan almost screwed up his performance because of it.

"Hyung, suit yourself. Don't go crying to me if you find Hansol hyung with someone else." Chan doesn't understand why he subjects himself to this kind of torture, all he knows is he's just used to it.

With that, the older of the two went silent. Chan on the other hand doesn't know if he should be thankful or not. While it was a relief that he doesn't have to hear his crush whine about his crush, just thinking about Seungkwan planning to confess his feelings for Hansol hurts him even more.

With Seungkwan silently contemplating his life choices and Chan wordlessly scolding himself, the room eventually fell silent. Then, with a loud thud Hansol came in breaking the cold silence. With him were paper bags from Mc Donalds and three large cokes.

"Sorry, the line was long." Hansol said as he placed the drinks and paper bags on the small table in the middle of the room.

"What is this?" Seungkwan asked as Hansol threw something at them. 

"The tart you've ogled at yesterday when we passed by at that pastry shop 5 blocks away." Hansol answered nonchalantly as he rummages the contents of the paper bag he just placed.

Seungkwan beamed at the fact, and even though not looking, Hansol had a grin plastered on his face. The scene unfolding in front of him would have been nice to look at if Chan was not in love with Seungkwan. If he didn't have feelings for the older man, he might have cooed at them and maybe teased them both. But unfortunately for the younger, fate doesn't really give two shits about him.

Chan is not stupid, although Hansol isn't really one to whine about his feelings like Seungkwan does, he can see under the stolen glances and saccharin smile that there is something and platonic won't be enough to describe it. 

So with a silent pep talk and a deep heave of breath, the younger faced Hansol with a big grin and whined how bad it was to listen to Seungkwan holler nonstop about this cute guy at school.

"A cute dude at school? Is Kwannie crushing on someone?" Hansol with his brows scrunched up queries as he plops beside Seungkwan who was seated at Chan's bedroom floor waiting for the youngest to play the movie they were about to watch. 

"Chaaaan!" Seungkwan huffed.

"Who's the dude?" Hansol added, this time he was rummaging the paper bag full of takeouts pretending to look for his cheeseburgers. Again, Chan is not stupid, he's not stupid to miss the scowl Hansol was trying to hide under the paper bag and he's definitely not that stupid to not notice the disappointed look on Hansol once mentioned that Seungkwan might like some other dude.

"It's not that I like him, he's just cute. That's all, and you and Channie are still way cuter than him so shut up and eat your burgers cause the movie is starting." Seungkwan huffed in dismissal and glared at Chan. The younger can only fake a snicker as Hansol feed Seungkwan his chicken nuggets.

"Chan?" Hansol called out softly, they were in the middle of their second movie and Seungkwan was softly snoring on Hansol's shoulder. It was quite unusual that Seungkwan was the first one to fell asleep on a chic flick.

"Humm?" The younger replied in a hum. He was about to softly drift to sleep as well.

"Who's the dude?" Chan chocked on his own saliva, if he was about to fall asleep earlier now, he was wide awake.

"I don't really know hyung, I think it's best to ask him instead."

"Why'd you ask though?"

"Nothing, just curious."

"Humm, well I'm sleeping hyung. I can't take it anymore, and just to help with your little dilemma."

"Keep in mind that it's better to do things now than regret it later.”

“Thanks Chan, I will definitely keep that in mind.” With that, Chan tried to sleep another night with an aching heart.

* * *

Boo and the Bois

Dino Boi: So where do we eat tomorrow?  
Sent: 7:13 pm

Booty: Dunno, anythings fine, I guess.   
Booty: As long as they have sundae.   
Booty: I have this strong feeling that Ill still feel shitty after the exams.  
Sent: 7:13 pm

Dino Boi: Well, you feel shitty every day.  
Sent: 7:13 pm

Booty: Shut your trap Chan Im not in the mood.  
Sent: 7:14 pm

Dino Boi: See? Must be nice at cram school. LOL  
Sent: 7:14 pm

Stoned Boi: Please don’t laugh at our misery.  
Stoned Boi: I’m 1 minute away from bolting out of the classroom.   
Sent: 7:14 pm

Booty: Hansol, we’re 1 minute away from dismissal.  
Booty: Get your shits together.  
Sent: 7:14 pm

Stoned Boi: We’re free humans once again!  
Sent: 7:15 pm

Booty: God, that was hell!  
Sent: 7:15 pm

Dino Boi: Are you two just gonna walk home again?  
Sent: 7:16 pm

Booty: Yeah, gotta pass by 7/11  
Booty: Been craving for some sausages.  
Sent: 7:16 pm

Stoned Boi: You could have just told me Boo.  
Stoned Boi: I wouldve bought you some on the way to school.  
Sent: 7:16 pm

  
Booty: But I wasn’t craving for it this morning.  
Sent: 7:17 pm

Dino Boi: What are you?  
Dino Boi: Pregnant?  
Sent: 7:17 pm

Booty: Fuck you Chan! Fuck you!  
Sent: 7:17 pm

Dino Boi: You wish!  
Sent: 7:17 pm

Stoned Boi: We’re at 7/11  
Stoned Boi: His paying his sausages  
Stoned Boi: Damn we had to flip the racks just for those things.  
Sent: 7:20 pm

Booty: God Hansol you’re the best! Unlike someone out there.  
Booty: What will I do without you!  
Sent: 7:20 pm

Stoned Boi: Cut Chan some slack Boo  
Stoned Boi: I’m pretty sure he would’ve bought you your sausages if he was here too.  
Sent: 7:20 pm

Dino Boi: Me?  
Dino Boi: No.  
Dino Boi: LOL  
Sent: 7:21 pm

Booty: SEE!  
Sent: 7:21 pm

Stoned Boi: Calm down Boo  
Stoned Boi: He’s just playing with you  
Stoned Boi: You know Chan loves us.  
Stoned Boi: We’re on our way home now Channie.  
Sent: 7:21 pm

Dino Boi: Alright hyung, take care.  
Dino Boi: Im putting myself to bed early.  
Dino Boi: More like mom wants me to sleep early.  
Dino Boi: Good night hyungs.  
Sent: 7:22 pm

Stoned Boi: Nyt Channie.  
Sent: 7:22 pm

Booty: Good night ass wipe.  
Sent: 7:22 pm

* * *

The next day came and school ended late for Chan. The boy was jogging his way to Mc Donalds when he spotted something, more like someone through the window. The sight made his heart burn and break into pieces. There, sitting right next to the windows was Hansol and Seungkwan. They were both holding hands and Hansol had his right arm draped around the other man’s waist. They looked so happy, so in love that Chan almost halted on his steps and turn around. But, because Chan is a sick masochist, the younger braved his way to the fast-food chain. Making sure that his tears are well tucked away, the young boy mustered up the fakest biggest grin he could make and sat right in front of the couple.

“Fucking finally! Now I can eat my burgers without all the sexual tension!” Chan let out breathlessly, there was a slight tremble in his voice and he prays nobody heard it.

“When did this happened?” the younger added, it was like adding more salt to his deep wounds.

“Last night. This perv suddenly kissed me!” Seungkwan giggled and Chan has his fist clenched really hard under the table.

“You looked beautiful under the street light, not that you’re not beautiful every day. You’re always beautiful, just a bit extra last night. So I just had to do it.” Hansol replied, Chan on the other hand can feel the fake grin he was trying so hard to maintain drift away.

“And I suddenly remembered what Chan told me days ago.” Hansol added, smiling at the younger boy. 

Chan is just pinching himself to stop his impending breakdown. He couldn’t really blame anybody but himself for this anyway, so he had to deal with this alone.

Although it was awful to know that your crush is finally with the person they like, at least Chan keeps on telling himself that he did something good. Also, the smile on Seungkwan’s face eases the heartache for a little bit. So for now, he’ll just be contented eating burgers on the other side of the table while watching the couple. As long as there’s a happy smile on Seungkwan’s face, Chan can make it through. 

  


**Author's Note:**

> Sorry Chan, I love you sweetheart.


End file.
